Wedding Surprises
by MrsSt.CloudxToxBe
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANNIVERSARY SURPRISES!   Gabriella got a surprise on her birthday, her true love got her back. A surprise on their anniversary, the news that they were expecting a baby! What will her and Troy's wedding day bring! Sexual content RxR Troyella!


_**Hello everyone! :D**_

_**Okay, just a warning there is a little bit of an authors note lol.. I have a few people to thank this time :D**_

_**Firstly?.. To my best friend. I want to wish her a big happy 17th**** for this coming Thursday. She's an amazing best friend and has inspired me to keep writing sometimes. She doesn't know about this shout out lol but she means a lot to me and I couldn't not write it. **_

_**Now the anonymous reviewers; ****Anonymous14;**** thank you so much for your review :D, **_

_**Wow; ****thank you a lot you're an anonymous reviewer and you've read all my one shots? That means so much to me that you check back to see when I've updated! And;**_

_**Princess Tricia; ****Thank you for your honest opinion, if you read this lol please read right through till the end.. I have another idea :D**_

_**Now more thank you's! **_

_**XXGRXX, mbaby45, Magone, AddyD90, palmbeach, milly4 and XxBabiiGurlxX. It means a lot that you guys reviewed and thank you for answering my questions :D**_

_**Too two of my new readers Julia4ever and DesireeReviews I want to thank you both for your reviews I took into consideration what you said and I appreciate everything that was written :D**_

_**And last but certainly not least my regular reviewers!; 1HSMWiLdCat I laughed at your review.. I'm glad you'd read a sad one lol. AMelodyWithNoWords thank you! :D I'm sooooo glad you love my stories lol Thank you a lot for my review! :D and last out of my regulars PumpkinKing5 I don't even know where to start lol.. I looooved your review soooo much, you don't know how much it means to read you say you cried at the end of A Love Never Forgotten.. Honestly?.. That says to me I'm a good writer. I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter very much your reviews mean so much.**_

_**I loved writing this because its filled with cuteness start to finish, and it's a fucking long one lol.. I couldn't stop writing! But I hope you all appreciate it and love it enough to review.. Now on with the cuteness! (Oh! There's another AN you guys have to read at the end too! Before you hopefully review)**_

"Troy! I'm gunna look so fat!" I groaned

"No you wont Brie" He sighed, heading into our cupboard "..Your gunna look gorgeous" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Troy, I'm as big as a house!" I growled

He just ignored me, lifting my shirt up before he started rubbing my stomach gently. Right now? I was seven and a half months pregnant.. And to me? I was massive! I probably was to everyone else too, well.. Apart from Troy apparently. "..You look adorable" He whispered, kissing my neck a little

I pouted "..Don't do that when I'm angry!"

"Do what?" He smiled, before he kissed my neck again

"That!" I groaned "..Troy stop it!"

"Baby, settle down" He sighed, rubbing my stomach still

I frowned, I hated when he sighed! Means he was upset.. I burst out crying, covering my face "..I-I'm sorry" I sob

"Hey, hey.." He frowned, turning me around before he embraced me in a tight hug "..Its okay baby" He sighed, kissing my forehead "..You don't have to apologize" He shook his head, pulling away slightly making me whimper, even at the slightest loss of touch I couldn't help it "..Look at me.." He frowned when I tried to hug him again. I let out a sob, looking at him "..Don't get upset baby.. You look gorgeous.. Your going to look gorgeous.." He nodded, moving my hair from my face before he wiped my cheeks

"I-I'm fat!" I sobbed

"Your pregnant baby" He smiled "..With our gorgeous baby" He nodded, resting his hand on my stomach

I smiled weakly, sniffling "..You always know how to make me feel better"

"Its my job to know how" He chuckled, kissing me quickly "..Now, its late.. You and baby need some rest"

I nodded "..I am pretty tired"

"I knew you would be" He smiled "..So I made you a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, grabbed your favourite chocolate out of the fridge a-"

"With the tomato sauce?"

"With the tomato sauce.." He smiled "..And I chucked a movie on so you can relax"

"Cant I just have sex with you?"

"As much as I want to say yeah.. You need rest baby.. Your gunna relax and watch the movie" He nodded

I pouted and nodded "..We're having sex in the morning"

"No objections there" He laughed, leading me out of the cupboard

"Wait! I didn't decide what I wanna wear!"

"Brie.. The practice dinner isn't for two days.. You have plenty of time"

I groaned "..I have to be prepared"

"Just chill baby" He smiled, pulling the blankets back on the bed "..Lay Missy"

I smiled, crawling into the middle of the bed, laying back against the pillows "..Join me mister" I giggled

"Gladly" He chuckled, sitting beside me

I smiled, leaning into him when he wrapped his arm around me "..Your so cute!"

"Your gorgeous.." He smiled, kissing the side of my head, before he reached over to the bedside table "..Here is your hot chocolate gorgeous" He smiled, handing it to me

"Thank you" I giggled, taking the hot chocolate "..Mmm" I smiled, after I took a sip of it "..Yummy"

"Good.." He smiled, laughing when I looked over at him

"What?" I smile

He smiled, running his thumb across my top lip "..You had a milk moustache baby.. You looked cute" He laughed

I giggled "..Well thank you for removing it" I smiled, kissing him quickly

"Your welcome baby" He smiled, resting his free hand on stomach, rubbing it lightly

I smiled, watching the movie. Smiling even wider when Troy started kissing the side of my head.. He had to be so adorable all the time! I drank about half of my hot chocolate before I sat it on my bedside table

"Done?" Troy smiled, kissing the side of my head

I smiled and nodded "..It was yummy!"

"Good.." He laughed

I smiled and nodded, watching the movie again "..My back hurts again" I sighed, rubbing the bottom of my back a little

"Did you want me to rub it baby?" Troy smiled

I shook my head "..You already done it earlier"

"Baby.. Sit up" He laughed, pushing me up gently

I smiled weakly, sitting up "..You really don't have to"

"I know, but I want to.." He smiled, handing me a pillow

I smiled, stretching my legs out in front of me, hugging the pillow before I rested my head on it "..Your amazing" I nod, closing my eyes a little

"Your amazing.." He smiled "..Your carrying my baby.. The least I can do is give you a back massage"

I moaned lightly when he started rubbing my back "..Mmm"

"Good baby?"

"Mhmm.." I nod "..Really good" I mumble

"Good.." He smiled, kissing my shoulder blade

I smiled tiredly, nodding. I sat up a little straighter "..It feels amazing"

"Did you wanna lay down baby?.. I can do it while your laying down.. You'll be more comfortable"

I nodded "..Thank you so much" I smiled, laying down. Still hugging the pillow, I rested my head on it, closing my eyes

"Your welcome baby" He smiled, laying down behind me. I made some weird noise when he started rubbing my back again.. It defiantly felt better laying down, I smiled a little hearing Troy laugh "..Get some rest Brie"

I nodded, mumbling an 'I love you' before I felt myself drifting off. I was so tired!.. Carrying a baby does that to you.

The next morning?.. I woke up to Troy snoring lightly. I giggled lightly, rolling over to face him, lightly rubbing his chest. I smiled when he pulled me closer "..Morning baby" He mumbled, kissing my forehead

"Morning handsome" I smiled, kissing his bare chest

"How are you feeling?" He smiled, opening his eyes

"Amazing" I smiled

"Good.." He chuckled, kissing me quickly

"How are you feeling?" I smiled

"More than amazing" He smiled, kissing me quickly again

"Good" I giggled, resting his hand on my stomach "..Baby wants to say hi" I smiled

"Hello my gorgeous baby" He smiled, looking down at my stomach as he rubbed it gently "..I hope your not giving your Mummy too much trouble today.. She needs some peace and quiet before you get here" He laughed, leaning down and kissing my stomach softly "..I cant wait till you get here.. I'm gunna spoil you rotten"

"No your not" I giggled

"Yeah I am.." He laughed "..Don't listen to your Mummy" He whispered to my Mum "..I will.. If you're a girl?.. You'll be a Daddy's girl.. And if you're a boy.. Then you'll be a Daddy's little man" He laughed "..But your gunna love your Mummy just the same.. Cause she is the most amazing woman in the world.. And she's gunna be the most amazing mother" He smiled

"Troy!" I giggled "..That was so sweet.. I wanna cry"

"Don't cry baby" He laughed, leaning up and kissing me quickly

"I can try" I giggle, before I kissed him properly. I smiled when he kissed back, moving closer to him as I buried my hand in his hair. I smiled, pulling at his pyjama pants, I was so fucking turned on!

"Slow down Brie" He chuckled, pulling away "..Don't you wanna have breakfast or something first?"

I frowned "..You don't wanna have sex with me!" I pouted, sitting up

"Brie," Troy sighed "..Its not that at all.. I wanna have sex with you more than anything I just don't wanna.. Hurt the baby or something" He nodded, sitting up

I smiled weakly, giggling a little "..Troy you wont hurt the baby" I shook my head "..They say sex is good for you when your pregnant" I nodded "..You should listen more in the classes, at least read something"

"I'm sorry Brie.. I promise to pay more attention.." He nodded "..After I have sex with my gorgeous fiancé" He smiled, before he started kissing my neck

I moaned lightly, moving my hands to pull at his pyjama pants. I smiled, letting him kick them off once I got them to his knees

"Your amazing" He mumbled against my neck, pushing me back lightly

"Y-You are" I nodded

He smiled, pulling at my nightie (A/N: Night gown if you didn't know lol.. Just my Aussieness ;D) I couldn't wait so I helped him pull it off, pulling him closer. I smiled when he leaned over me

"Mmm.." I smiled, running my hands through his hair. I moaned when I felt his hardened member slide into my vagina slowly.. He was so cute! Even a few weeks after we found out I was pregnant?.. He'd always taken it slowly. Making sure nothing got too rough

I moaned when he started to move in and out slowly. Felt so good!

"Good baby?" Troy smiled

I smiled and nodded "..Your amazing"

"Your gorgeous" He smiled, quickening his thrusts a little

I moaned, gripping his hair a little "..You make me feel gorgeous"

"Its cause you are" He smiled, before his lips attached to my neck, I moaned a little louder

I moaned, gripping his hair a little tighter "..T-Troy.. Faster" I moaned

I smiled when he rubbed the side of my stomach.. I thought it was cute, he just liked touching it.. No weird, creepy thing. He just liked touching it for some reason.. So cute! And it was kind of a turn on.. Him being so cute and touchy?.. Turned me on more!

Troy's movements were slow and passionate. His lips capturing mine in a sweet kiss "..Troy.." I moaned "..Harder"

"Baby.." He started

"Just do it.. Please" I moaned, arching my back very slightly

"Okay.." He nodded, before making his movements harder. I found it sweet he was scared of hurting the baby but I needed this! And I wasn't far off cuming.. Being pregnant does that to you!

"Fuck" I moaned, dragging my nails down his back "..Faster" I moaned, before his thrusts became faster again "..Y-Your gunna make me cum"

"Cum for me baby" He whispered into my ear, softly nibbling on my earlobe "..Your so gorgeous" He nodded, kissing my neck again

I moaned, letting my head fall to the side a little so he had better access, arching my back slightly again "..Fuck.. I-I'm gunna c-" That's all I got out before I felt my orgasm take over my body, making it shake lightly from pleasure. I moaned loudly before I felt Troy cum, his seed spilling inside me

"Fuck Brie" He moaned, biting my neck lightly

I moaned a little louder, my nails slightly digging into his back "..Fuck" I breathed once my orgasm finished

"That was amazing" Troy smiled, laying beside me

"More than amazing" I smiled

"Troy! Where did you go?" I frowned, heading down the stairs. After our amazing morning I fell asleep at some stage, and woke up to find the bed empty!

I jumped a little when he suddenly walked into me after walking out of the study "..Whoa Brie!" He frowned, wrapping his arms around me protectively "..Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No" I frowned

"What's wrong baby?" He frowned, kissing me quickly

"You left me by myself" I frowned, resting my head on his chest

He chuckled, tightening his arms around me "..Sorry baby, I was just doing something"

I nodded "..Okay.. I'm hungry"

"Hey.. Smile for me" He frowned

I smiled "..Sorry, I just thought you'd left"

"I'd never leave the house without telling you first baby" He smiled, kissing me quickly

"Thank you" I smiled "..Now.. Your baby's hungry"

He laughed, rubbing my stomach "..We better feed my baby then"

I smiled, before we headed to the kitchen "..Pasta sound sooo good right now"

"Pasta?.. For breakfast baby?" He smiled

"Yeah" I smiled "..I'm in a pasta mood"

"Okay" He laughed "..But for breakfast?"

"Shh.. Its normal" I nodded, sitting on the kitchen stool

"I know, baby" He smiled, starting to get my breakfast ready. He smiled, chucking the pasta in a pan "..Carbonara sauce baby?"

"Please!" I giggle

The whole time he was cooking?.. I just sat there watching him, checking him out of course. He was all mine!

"Brie?"

I snapped out of my day dream when I heard him saying my name "..Huh?.. What?"

"Your breakfast is ready" He laughed, sitting a plate in front of me

"Thank you sexy" I smiled, picking up my knife and fork

"Your welcome beautiful" He smiled, standing behind me before his arms wrapped around my waist, his hands resting on my protruding belly

I smiled, leaning back against him a little as I started eating "..Yumm!"

"Good baby?" He asked, rubbing my belly gently

I smiled and nodded "..Very good.. Thank you"

"Your welcome" He smiled, kissing the back of my head "..The baby's moving a lot today.. Apparently that's normal"

"Yeah" I smiled "..Were you reading baby stuff?"

"Maybe" He smiled, kissing my shoulder blade

"Awww!" I smiled "..Your so sweet"

"Well I wanted to make it up to you.. I felt bad" He shrugged

"Please don't say that as if it's a chore" I frowned

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

I nodded "..Okay" I say, putting my bowl down

"Baby.." He frowned, kissing my cheek "..Don't be upset"

"You didn't smile!" I frowned

"I'm sorry, I love you.. it's not a chore at all.. I wanna know everything there is to know about pregnancy so I can help you through the rest of it.. I should've done it seven months ago" He nodded

"Its okay" I nod "..I don't wanna burden you"

"Your not" He sighed "..I want you.. And this baby more than anything and if it means a little reading?.. Then I'll do a bucket load of reading"

I smiled "..Your so cute"

"And your amazing.. I'd never wanna jeopardize what we have" He smiled

"I'm sorry about getting upset.. My emotions are all over the place"

"Do you have a headache or anything?"

"Kinda" I nod

"Lets go lay on the lounge" He nodded

"I have housework to do before the dinner tomorrow"

"Brie.. The boys will be around later to help set up, your keeping your feet up"

I frowned "..Its my practice dinner.. I wanna help"

"Its our practice dinner" He laughed "..And I'm saying that your keeping your feet up.. My babies are gunna keep relaxed"

I smiled a little "..Come watch the TV with me" I nodded, standing up. I smiled, heading to the lounge room, giggling when Troy tickled my sides a little "..Don't!" I giggled

"Why not?" He laughed, sitting on the lounge

I smiled, sitting in the middle before I laid down, resting my feet in his lap. Smiling when Troy started rubbing my feet, he was so cute! I turned the TV on, flicking through the channels

"You never answered my question Brie" He smiled

"What question?" I smiled, looking over at him

"Why cant I tickle you?" He smiled, tickling the bottom of my foot

"Don't!" I giggled "..Its cause it tickles"

"Well its suppose to" He chuckled, going back to massaging my foot

I smiled "..Its mean" I giggled

"No its not!" He laughed

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton take the lovely Gabriella Anne Montez to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest smiled, looking at Troy

Troy smiled, looking over at me "..I certainly do" He chuckled

Today? Was finally our wedding day.. After a long over a year and a half of being engaged we were finally getting married! I giggled a little at Troy, he looked so excited!

"And do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy Alexander Bolton to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do!" I giggled

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" He smiled, before looking at Troy "..You may now kiss the bride"

"Fucking finally" Troy chuckled, pulling me closer before he kissed me. I giggled, kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. To keep it G rated? We pulled away after a minute, smiling

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too baby" He smiled, kissing my forehead "..You look.. Absolutely stunning"

"You look very handsome" I smiled "..Lets go get amazing pictures together"

"I'd love nothing more" He smiled, pulling away. He kept his arm around my waist as we walked down the aisle, I smiled waving at people on the way down. Once we got outside the photographer called Troy and I over to the little garden outside the church

The church was in a little estate type area, so is wasn't near a main road. There was a nice paved area out the front with a little seating area surrounded by some pretty flowers, perfect photo taking area! I smiled, heading over with Troy "..This day has been amazing"

"No set backs so far" Troy smiled

"Thank god" I giggled

"Okay firstly I just want you two.. Troy sit on the seat for me" The photographer said

"Okay" Troy smiled, sitting on the little cement seat

"And Gabi.. Just sit on his lap for me"

"I might squash him" I giggled, sitting on Troy's lap

"You will not silly" Troy chuckled, his arms wrapping around my waist

I giggled, kissing him quickly "..Lucky I'm light"

"Okay guys.. Give me a kiss" The photographer smiled

I smiled, wrapping my arms around Troy's neck, before I kissed him. I smiled as he kissed back.. We were finally married!

"That's great.. Now Troy, rest your hand on Gabriella's stomach and I want you to look at each other"

I smiled, pulling away from Troy, moving my hand to his hair as I looked at him "..I love you" I whisper

"I love you too baby" He smiled, rubbing my belly gently

I smiled, looking down at my belly "..The baby's going crazy in there"

"It wants to get out and meet its amazing Mummy"

"Cant get out yet baby" I giggled, resting my hand on Troy's "..Still got a couple months to go"

Troy smiled, kissing me quickly "..I cant wait"

"Me either" I giggled

"How about we get some group shots?" The photographer asked

"That's sounds great" I smiled, rubbing my lower stomach a little

"I'll meet you two just over on the grass" She smiled, heading over to the others

"You okay, Brie?" Troy asked, still rubbing my belly

I smiled and nodded "..I just got a little pain but its okay.. They pass"

"You've had them before?"

"A couple times the other day but I didn't wanna stress you" I shrugged

"Brie.." He sighed "..You should still tell me baby.. I wanna know these things, in case something happens"

"I'm sorry" I frown "..I'll be okay.." I nod, standing up "..The baby is fine"

"Okay, I trust you" He smiled, standing up

"Good.. Cause we're married now" I giggle

He chuckled, kissing me quickly "Lets go get some photos done Mrs. Bolton"

"Gladly Mr. Bolton" I giggled, taking his hand. Smiling when he laced our fingers as we walked over to the others

I smiled, standing in front of Troy, resting my arms over his as the photographer set the bridesmaids and the groomsmen up "..Everyone looks great.. Great choices in dresses and suits" The photographer laughed

"That's all thanks to the bride" Troy laughed

I smiled "..It was an easy decision"

Okay, that was lame but the pain in my belly?.. Was slightly worse than before and it was kinda getting to me. I went to say something to Troy but the photographer told us to smile

"Okay, everyone look at the bride and groom and I want you pair to look at each other" She smiled at Troy and I

I smiled a little, putting on my best smile before I looked at Troy. He smiled, kissing my forehead quickly "..Your so gorgeous"

"Thank you" I smiled

I looked back towards the photographer, before I felt a slight dripping down my leg. I frowned, looking at the photographer when she said my name "..P-Pardon?"

"Are you okay sweetie?.. You look a little pale"

I shook my head "..N-No"

"What's wrong baby?" Troy frowned, resting his hand on my back

I looked up at him "..My water just broke" I frowned

"Wh-What?"

I frowned and nodded "..I.. We need to get to the hospital"

"I'll call the ambulance" The photographer nodded, getting her phone out

I nodded.. Wait! That wasn't right. I frowned, we needed to get to the hospital now!

"Come on, we'll go sit over here" Troy frowned, keeping his hand on my back as he led me back over to the seat

"Troy we cant wait for an ambulance.. We need to go now.." I get out "..Its too early for the baby to come now"

"Hey, hey" He frowned, wiping my face "..We'll go right now to the hospital if that's what you want" He nodded "..Everything's gunna be okay" He sighed, before we headed to the hospital

I let out a sob, trying to walk fast. It wasn't really working though, it was more of a fast waddle

"Here baby let me help you" Troy frowned, wrapping his arm around me, before he picked me up bridal style, rushing to the car

"This isn't what I imagined we'd be doing when you were carrying me like this" I got out

He chuckled, kissing my forehead "..Even if it a little early Brie.. Our baby's gunna be fine.. And healthy and your gunna be fine" He nodded

I nodded, unlocking the car for him after he handed me the keys "..I-I just want everything to be okay and not early" I sobbed, putting my belt on after he sat me in the car

"Brie, baby" He frowned, kissing me quickly "..I promise you.. Nothing is gunna happen to this baby, right now?.. The baby is ready to come out.. Like I said, it wants to meet its gorgeous Mummy" He smiled "..Cause it knows how amazing your gunna be to it"

I smiled weakly, wiping my face "..Thank you.. Your gunna be an amazing Daddy" I giggled, sniffling "..Lets get to the hospital"

He nodded, heading around and getting in the car

_**Troy's POV**_

Honestly?.. The whole drive to the hospital I was freaking out. Brie just sat there rubbing her stomach, talking to the baby. I knew freaking out in front of her was a bad idea so I tried to stay as calm as I could. But I meant what I said about the baby. Once we got to the hospital I pulled up in the no parking zone.. They could take my car, I'd pay the fine after Gabriella was okay.. The no parking zone was in front of the hospital entrance so that's all I was worried about.

"Thanks Troy" She sniffled, as we headed into the hospital

"Your welcome baby" I smiled, kissing the side of her head "..You look so beautiful"

She giggled a little as we got in the elevator, heading to the maternity ward "..I look like a mess"

"You look gorgeous" I smiled, standing behind her, protectively putting my arms around her. I smiled, when she rested back against me

"Your such a liar" She giggled, getting out of the elevator once it stopped at the floor

"I'm not baby" I chuckled, following her

"Don't you look gorgeous" A nurse smiled, as she passed us

"I'm actually looking for my doctor" Gabi smiled a little

"And who would that be?"

"Doctor Stephens" She told the nurse

"She's just with a patient right now" The nurse smiled "..But I can probably help you"

"My water broke"

"Oh, okay" She laughed a little "..Follow me and I'll find you a bed, your booked into this hospital aren't you?" She smiled, as we followed her

"Yeah" Gabriella nod "..I'm not suppose to be due for two months though"

"That should be okay.. Do you know how much your baby weighed at your last scan?"

"It was only like.. Four pounds" Gabriella explained

I sighed, she looked so worried. I frowned, taking her hand and lacing our fingers "..Its gunna be okay baby"

The nurse smiled, opening the door to a room "..Of course it will be.. We'll take the best care of you and your baby.. Now I'll just grab your name and while I'm checking you in you can change.. Theres a gown just on the bed, and I'll grab you a bag for your gorgeous dress" She smiled towards Gabriella

"Gabriella Mo-Bolton.." Gabi smiled "..And Thank you" She smiled weakly, rubbing her stomach

"I'll let you two be" The nurse smiled before heading out of the room

"Oh god, I gotta get this dress off" Gabi groaned, pulling at the zip on the back of her dressed. I smiled a little when she groaned, walking over and helping her

"Calm down baby.. Everything is gunna be okay" I nodded, pulling her dress down for her. I held her hand as she stepped out of the dress

"I know, I'm just a little scared" She frowned, picking the hospital gown up, pulling it on

"I understand baby" I sighed, carefully folding her dress before I laid it on the end of the bed

I done the back of the gown up for her before I helped her onto the bed, pulling her shoes off "..Are you scared?" She frowned, watching me

"Kind of.. But I'd still be scared in two months" I nod, shrugging my suit jacket off, sitting that along with Brie's dress on the chair. Sitting her shoes on the floor

She nodded, laying back "..We get to meet our baby soon" She smiled weakly, rubbing her stomach

I smiled, sitting beside her, rubbing her stomach "..I'm excited" I smiled "..Scared but extremely excited"

"Me too" She smiled, before she had a pained look on her face

"Everything okay Brie?" I frowned, taking her hand

"Contraction" She nodded, squeezing my hand a little

"Don't forget to breathe baby" I smiled, kissing her forehead

"I'm trying" She breathed, her head falling back on the pillows "..These are suppose to be the mild ones"

"Maybe they start hard and strong and get it over and done with" I smiled

"Hopefully" She nodded, I could tell the contraction had passed. She seemed more mellow

"Afternoon you pair" I heard Doctor Stephens voice from the doorway. I smiled, turning around to look over at her

"Hey" I smiled, squeezing Gabi's hand lightly

"How's everything in here?" She smiled, walking over to the other side of the bed

"Rushed" Gabriella nodded

I sighed a little, kissing the back of her hand. I hated when she was worried, she always got over worried, which freaked me out.

"Your seven months yeah?" Doctor Stephens asked, causing a nod from Gabriella "..Your baby's gunna be fine" She reassured us "..A little premature but fine" She nodded "..The only thing you have to worry about is getting him or her out now, all the other stresses shouldn't even be in your mind cause they don't need to be"

Gabriella nodded "..Okay"

"I'm just going to check how far dilated you are sweetie, okay?"

"Whoa, I might go" I say, standing up

"Don't you dare fucking leave" Gabriella said angrily, keeping hold of my hand "..You put it in there.. You've seen it all. You. Are. Staying"

"Okay baby" I smiled weakly.. I didn't really wanna watch someone shoving their fingers into my wifes.. Area only I get to see!

Doctor Stephens smiled, pulling a pair of gloves on "..How has your day been?" She asked, pulling Gabriella's underwear off. I don't know how she wasn't uncomfortable with this!

"We got married" Gabriella smiled

"Oh wow.." She laughed "..Congratulations.. How was the ceremony?"

"Perfect.. Everything was absolutely.. Perfect" Gabriella smiled, looking up at me

I smiled, kissing her quickly "..Of course it was.. The day ends as you being Mrs. Bolton"

She smiled, blushing lightly "..Your so sweet"

I loved hearing that! Its why I loved complimenting her, cause she appreciated it.. Not like some people. I smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead "..Just telling the truth baby"

"You pair are adorable" Doctor Stephens smiled, chucking her gloves in the bin "..And you miss" She smiled at Gabi "..Are only three centimeters but still that's a lot for just coming in.. Were you having pains just today?"

"I was having a couple yesterday but they weren't bad and I'd heard of fake contractions so I just thought it was them" She shrugged

"Brackston Hicks" The doctor smiled "..They are very common so I understand why you didn't call.. But its okay you're here now and your baby is defiantly on its way"

"Okay" She nodded

"Don't stress" Doctor Stephens smiled "..I promise you, your baby is going to be perfectly healthy"

Gabriella smiled, nodding "..I believe you"

"Good" Doctor Stephens smiled "..Now, I have some more rounds to do but I'll be back in later to check on you two.. Just buzz the nurse if you need anything" She smiled, before heading out

"Brie!" I laughed "..We're gunna have our baby.. In seven centimeters"

She giggled, looking up at me "..I cant wait"

The next few hours?.. Were pretty easy, Gabi handled the pain so well. Doctor Stephens came in a couple more times and said everything was going great, the baby was in perfect position for a natural birth and things should go just fine. But once Gabi hit seven centimeters?.. It was like the pain leveled up by ten

"Brie" I sighed, rubbing her back for her as she rested on the side of the bed "..Did you wanna go have a shower?"

She shook her head, groaning as she gripped my hand "..I need this baby out" She groaned

"Come on" I sighed "..The doctor said the hot water will help your back" I nodded

She sighed, standing up straight "..This fucking hurts" She frowned, as I helped her to the bathroom

"It'll all be over soon baby" I sighed, kissing the side of her slightly sweaty head

She nodded, helping me undo her gown "..I cant wait"

I smiled, turning the shower on "..Me either baby.. Me either" I smiled, kissing her quickly

I sat her gown on the rack, helping her sit down before I grabbed the shower head.. It was one of the ones that came off the wall "..Your amazing" She nodded, sitting back in the seat

"Your amazing.. Going through all this.. The least I can do is help you" I smiled, running the water down her back

She moaned lightly, closing her eyes "..That feels so good"

"Good baby" I smiled, kissing the top of her head

"Ahh.." She cried, grabbing my free hand

I sighed "..Squeeze away baby" I nodded, wincing slightly when she squeezed my hand as tight as her little hand could

"Fuck it hurts!" She groaned "..Remind me to never get pregnant again!"

I smiled a little, kneeling beside her "..Just think.. Three centimeters baby.. You've been so brave so far" I nodded, pushing the strands of her hair that were stuck on her forehead off "..And in just three small centimeters we get to meet our gorgeous baby" I smiled

She smiled weakly, letting out a cry "..It still hurts!"

"I know baby" I sighed, kissing the back of her hand "..I wish I could take all your pain away"

"I know.." She nodded, resting her head on mine "..Cause your amazing"

I smiled, kissing her quickly "..Your more amazing.." I smiled "..Your having my baby" I sung

Gabriella giggled "..Troy"

"What?" I laugh, kissing her quickly "..I got you to smile baby, that's all I wanted"

"Well you got me to laugh actually so you got more than you bargained for" She smiled

"Good" I smiled "..How's your back feeling?"

"Sore" She nodded "..But a lot better than before"

"I'm glad baby.. Did you wanna go lay back down and I'll rub it for you?"

She nodded, trying to stand up "..I'd love that"

"Whoa baby" I smiled, putting the shower head back on quickly, turning the shower off before I grabbed a towel for her "..Slow down"

"Sorry.. My back just really hurts"

"Its okay baby" I smiled weakly, kissing her quickly before I wrapped the towel around her and dried her off "..I just don't want you to hurt yourself"

"I'll be fine" She smiled, pulling her gown on after I dropped the towel on the chair

"I just want you to be okay" I smiled, helping her back to the bed

"Thank you so, so much Troy" She smiled, sitting up on the bed

"Your welcome baby.. Move forward" I smiled. I sat up on the bed behind her after she moved forward a little "..God your so gorgeous" I smiled, massaging her shoulders

"Your only saying that cause you can see my ass" She giggled, her head falling forward

"Noooo.. Of course not" I chuckled

"Suuure" She giggled, before squeezing my knee a little

"Contraction baby?" I asked, kissing the back of her head

"Fuck.. Yeah" She groaned

I sighed, rubbing her back a little "..Does that help?"

"Mmm.. A little" Her breaths were short and her voice was laced with pain

"My poor baby" I frowned, taking her hand "..Squeeze" I nodded, pulling her closer against me

"I'm trying!" She groaned, squeezing my hand tightly

"Good girl" I smiled weakly, rubbing her stomach gently, kissing the side of her head

She groaned "..Oh god this is fucking painful!"

"You can do it baby.. Breathe in and out" I nodded "..Your doing sooo well" I smiled

She nodded, letting out a breath after the contraction had passed "..That was so painful.. And they're getting closer together" She frowned

"That's a good thing baby.. It means we're almost there" I smiled, rubbing her stomach "..Your belly's tight"

She nodded, her head falling back onto my shoulder "..Yeah"

"Its still gorgeous though" I smiled, kissing her quickly

She smiled weakly, closing her eyes "..Thank you" She whispered

"Getting tired baby?"

"Troy.. We've been here for hours.. I'm getting beyond tired"

"I'm sorry" I frowned

"Its okay.. Your doing an amazing job at helping me" She nodded

"Good" I smiled, kissing her forehead "..Just relax.. While you can" I nodded

She nodded, keeping her eyes closed. I smiled, watching her.. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. I was glad, she was right we'd been here for hours and she looked wiped. It felt like a second though before her eyes flew open and her breathing started to shorten again "..Oh god" She groaned, squeezing my hand again, her back arching slightly

"You okay baby?" I sighed, rubbing her belly again. It seemed to help a little before

She shook her head "..It hurts so much!"

I frowned, rubbing her back again "..Breathe" I nodded, using the breathing techniques that they used in her birthing classes

"Shut up Troy" She got out

"I'm sorry" I frowned "..I'm just trying to help"

She shook her head "..Don't apologize.. I-I'm just tired" She sobbed

I frowned, rubbing her shoulders "..Don't cry baby.. I'm right here okay?.. If you need me to get the doctor or you want some gas or something.. I'm here to get it.. Or her, okay?"

She nodded, relaxing a little once the contraction passed "..I just want you to stay there" She frowned, wiping her face "..I need you as close as possible"

"I promise you baby.. I am not going anywhere" I smiled

"Good" She nodded, before I felt her tense up again

"Another one already?" I frowned

She nodded, sitting up a little straighter "..God, get the doctor!"

It took a minute but I managed to reach over the back of the bed, pushing the nurses button a couple times "..She'll be in, in a minute baby" I nodded

I sighed, rubbing her back till the doctor rushed in. A couple of nurses in tow "Everything okay in here?" She asked

"I-I think I need to push" Gabi managed

"Lets see" Doctor Stephens smiled, pulling a pair of gloves on. She checked to see how far dilated Gabi was, smiling as she chucked her gloves away "..Nurse, get ready.. We're about to deliver little baby Bolton" She smiled, before one of the nurses ran out of the room

"Whoa, its happening?" I asked

"Sure is" She smiled "..Did you have a camera or something you wanted photos taken with?.. Or filmed?"

"Ah, I only have my phone" I sighed

"We have disposable cameras.. If you just wanted pictures" She smiled

"That'd be great" I nodded

"Okay" She smiled "Now, I'll just get you to stand beside the bed.. So you can help the nurse out okay?"

I nodded, getting off the bed, helping Gabi to lay back against the pillows "..This is it baby" I smiled, kissing her forehead

She smiled weakly, holding my hand "..We're gunna get our baby"

"We are" I smiled

"Troy, I'll just get you to hold Gabi's leg up for me" The doctor nodded

I nodded, hooking my hand under her knee. Pulling her leg back as the nurse done the same with her other leg.

"Okay, lets get this baby out" She smiled "..Gabi.. On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can and count to ten for me"

Gabi nodded, but before the doctor could even count to one? She had started pushing, letting out a groan.

I smiled, kissing her forehead "..Squeeze my hand baby if you need to"

She nodded, her face turning red as she pushed. I smiled, our baby was on its way! "..Fuck" She groaned, her head falling back on the pillow after she stopped pushing

"That was great.. Your baby's crowning, do you know what that means?"

"I don't really care.. I just want it out" Gabi groaned

I chuckled a little, kissing her forehead "..Its coming baby" I smiled

She nodded, taking a couple breaths before she started pushing again "..Whoa, someone's a little impatient" The doctor laughed

"Shut up" Gabi groaned "..I just want it out"

"Its okay" Doctor Stephens smiled "..Your doing a great job"

I smiled, kissing her forehead "..Hear that baby?.. Your doing a great job.. I'm so proud of you" I nodded "..Just a few more pushes and our baby's here"

She groaned, pushing a little harder "..Fuck!" She cried out "..I fucking hate you Troy.. You done this to me!" She sobbed "..I-I cant do it"

"Yeah you can baby" I nodded. After a few painful pushes?.. She'd gotten past the head and shoulders

"Well done.. Just a little bit more to go, did you wanna have a look?"

"O-Okay" Gabi sniffled, I smiled helping her hold her head up as we had a look "..Its gorgeous!" She cried "..Get it out!"

I chuckled "..Come on baby.. You can get our gorgeous baby out" I smiled

I could feel my eyes stinging.. Shhh! You would too if it was your baby. I smiled, watching her push. She was doing an amazing job! I smiled as the doctor said "it's a girl!"

"Baby!" I laughed, kissing Gabriella's sweaty forehead "..We have a daughter"

She smiled tiredly, her eyes closing slightly "..Can I see her?" She asked quietly

"Here you go" Doctor Stephens smiled, resting the crying baby on Gabriella's chest

I smiled, looking down at her.. The stinging in my eyes had been replaced by salty tears running down my cheeks "..You done so well baby" I smiled, kissing the side of Gabriella's head "I couldn't be more proud of you"

"Troy.. Your crying" She giggled, looking up at me through her own tears

"Its cause you were so amazing" I smiled, kissing her quickly, looking down at our daughter "..She looks like you"

"She's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" She smiled, looking down at the peaceful baby

"I'm so proud of you" I laughed "..You done so fucking well"

She giggled "..No swearing in front of the baby"

I chuckled, kissing the side of her head "..I love you baby.. This was the best wedding surprise ever"

_**Cute? Hopefully you guys thought it was as adorable as I thought :D Weird?.. That I find my own writing adorable lol.. Oh well, I wish I had a husband.. Well boyfriend like Troy lol. Anyway, important AN!**_

_**A lot of you said you guys didn't wanna read a sad one shot. So what I propose to you.. Is a short story?.. Between 4 and maybe 9 chapters. It will have a sad story line. But with a happy ending and of course some sex chucked in there.. Would you guys read that?.. I'm hoping you will, if not your free to express your own ideas. I'm all ears :D**_

_**Also I was thinking with this?.. Life just after the baby is born?.. What do you guys think? Cute? Worth writing?**_

_**Please, please review! I'm getting more and more each time and I'm hoping I get more with this one because I worked sooo hard and your reviews inspire me more than anything. I love hearing I have new fans, it puts a smile on my face and makes me update quicker. Anyway I'll stop now, please review!**_

_**Peace! **_


End file.
